Nikita Gets Married
by Nikita Snape
Summary: Complete! In this sequel to Professor Snape's Unknown Daughter, Nikita is getting married, but a problem starts to occur. Bad things are happing that lead back to Voldemort. Does she get married? Or does Voldemort completely ruine her wedding? plz RR!
1. A Visit to Dumbledore

A/N: Disclaimer:  
  
Defination: Statement to save my arse.  
  
I own nothing to do with Harry Potter in this story, or any other stories that I write. So, please do not soo me because I have no money. I don't have a job at the current moment, but when I get one (may be soon), I still won't have money because I need to pay for my car.  
  
Nikita and Derick were sitting at the local cinema watching a movie. He took her out for her eighteenth birthday. He was even wearing the shirt she bought for him two months prior to hers.  
  
After the movie, they went to a quaint little diner in town near the cinema. They sat and talked about their wedding that was planned for three months later.  
  
"So, are you inviting any of your family to this?" Derick asked her.  
  
"The only blood family I have alive is my dad, and I really don't want to invite him." Nikita took a sip of her soda.  
  
"What do you mean by blood family?"  
  
"Blood family would be family related to you through blood, and then there's those related to you by marage. The only one alive both blood and marriage is my dad."  
  
"Who are you going t ohave escorting you down the aisle then? Not that I mean to be nosey or anything." He blushed in embarassment, feeling bad for asking about it.  
  
"I'm asking the headmaster of my school tonight. He was more of a father to me than my actual father is. I'm probably going to invite some friends from that school aswell." Nikita thoguht of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and when she met them face to face two years ago.  
  
"Did your dad ask any questions about my parents when you left?" Derick took a huge bite of his sandwich.  
  
"He didn't really have time to ask me anything. I kind of just stormed off the school grounds. And it's not like he couldh ave came after me anyway."  
  
"Why's that?" Derick tried to look confused, but Nikita didn't fall for his little trick.  
  
"He was giving finals the day I left. I did it on purpose so that He couldn't come after me."  
  
"Well, not to cut this interesting conversation off, but it is getting late. We better finish up and head back."  
  
"Yeah, I don't want your mum to burst a bublle or anything aobut us getting back late. And as I said, I would like to see Professor Dumbledore tonight if possible."  
  
They finished eating and paid for their food. They then went bac to Derick's house.  
  
When they arrived at Derick's house, his mum warmly welcomed them inside. To Nikita's suprise, Derick's parents bought her a cat. She fell madly in love with it.  
  
"I recalled you saying you liked cats, Nikita. So, we bought you one," Mrs. DiAngelo said.  
  
"We also bought you a few accessories for your cat," Mr. DiAngelo said.  
  
"Thank you both, very much. She then realied that the cat looked almost identical to the cat Professor McGonagall transformed into, only it was missing the eyeglass frames around the eyes. She remembered she had to go see Professor Dumbledore about the wedding. She almost sropped the cat onto the floor and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"I've just remembered that I need to see some people at my old school," Nikita said as she closed tha door behind her. 


	2. Speaking With Dumbledore

A/N: I'm sorry if it seems like I'm taking forever to post stuff, but I've been having writers blocks, and the only time I really type is in school when I have extra class time. I'm either just too lazy at home or I am really busy with other stuff. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories!!!!  
  
Nikita arrived at Hogwarts and went inside. She went straight to Dumbledore's office. It didn't occur to her until she arrived at the Gargoyle that she didn't know the password.  
  
A few seconds after she arrived there, she heard footsteps. She tried to hide, but she couldn't move.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"What do you care?" Nikita asked, turning around to face the person speaking to her.  
  
"Because I am your father, and a father is supposed to care about their children. That's why," he said.  
  
"Key words there are 'Supposed to.' Anyway, the reason I'm here doesn't pertain to you. AT least not at this particular time, and it may never pertain to you." Nikita rolled her eyes.  
  
Snape walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm so that she couldn't back away. "You will not speak to me that way."  
  
"As i said, I am not here to speak with you. I am here to see Professor Dumbledore." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and started rubbing it.  
  
"Well, I guess you need to know the password then?" He gave her a smirk of victory.  
  
"Well, considering I haven't been here for two years and have had no contact with anyone here for the same amount of time, I guess I would." She returned the smirk.  
  
"Scorched Fudge," he said and walked away. Nikita turned around as the Gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing the staircase. She stepped next to the eagle and they slowly spun up to the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Nikita knocked quietly on the door. She didn't know if Dumbledore was sleeping or not.  
  
"Come in," he said through the door. Nikita went inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry to come so late, Professor," she said meakly, not looking directly at him.  
  
"That's alright, Nikita. I wasn't planning on going to sleep right away, anyway. What would you like to talk about?" He gave her a warm smile as he waved his hand. A chair appeared in front of his desk and she sat down.  
  
"I know this is a bit obscure, but will you take my father's position at my wedding?" She realized how awkward this sounded and turned red. She stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. He didn't bother getting up to go after her.  
  
"I realized how idiotic it was for me to ask you that question. I jsut don't want my dad there because I know he'd ruine it for me. You are the closest thing I have to a real dad." She just stood where she was because she didn't feel like sitting back down.  
  
"Does he know about the wedding?" he asked, removing the chair.  
  
"Not unless someone's told him. And I haven't had any contact with anyone here except when I've talked to you outside of the school." She made eye contact with him for the first time since she walked into the office.  
  
"I haven't said a word. Do you plan on telling him?"  
  
"I haven't decided wethar I want him to go or not. As I said before, he'd turn it into a complete disaster for me. But even if I don't tell him, word will probably get to him somehow. I'm not saying it would be you, Professor" she added embarassedly.  
  
"Nor am I saying that I'd tell him." He gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"So, will you take the position?" she asked again.  
  
"Only if you really want me to. But if your father wishes to take you down the aisle, then I will step down. That also depends if he even knows about the wedding. I strongly suggest that you do tell him. He'll probably eventually find out anyway," he said.  
  
"I know secrets don't stay secrets long in this school, nor do they really anywhere. Oh, and one more thing," she added quickly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, letting her know that she could continue speaking. "May I meet Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger ath the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. Just write down the information here so that I know that I'll have it correct when I send the letters." He passed her a peice of parchment and a quill. She wrote down the names of the three people aswell as the location, time and where exactly to look for her when they arrive at the location.  
  
"Do you think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could bring Harry? I'm sure his aunt and uncle won't bring him to Hogsmeade, not that they would be able to see it anyway," she said after she was done writing.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be more than happy to do that, Nikita."  
  
"I"m off then. I'm sure your tired, because I know I am."  
  
"I'm becoming quite tired, but I've loads of work to do yet."  
  
"Well, best wishes, and I will see you again soon," she said as she left.  
  
"Good night," he replied to the closing door. 


	3. Invites to the Wedding

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I've gotten lost in my writing and I haven't had much time to type. Happy Reading!!!!!  
  
The next day, Nikita woke up at 7:30. She wrote a note to Derick saying that she had left for a little town called Hogsmeade and that she would be back later on in the day. She went back to her room and Apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
When she arrived there, she walked around and loked around in the difference shops. She even checked out Fred and George Weasley's joke shop. As it becamse more crowded, she headed over to the Three Broomsticks to get a table for her and the trio that would be coming soon.  
  
After about five minutes of waiting, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the pub. They found Nikita easily and went straight over to the table she was sitting at.  
  
"Dumbledore sent us letters saying that you wanted to speak with us," Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione took their seats.  
  
"Yes. It won't take long. Can I get you three butterbeers while we talk?" The three agreed and Nikita went to get the drinks.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Ron aked grabbing for his butterbeer before it even touched the table. Hermione grabbed his arm and gave him an angered look. He sighed and then slouched in his chair. He didn't reach for his drink again until Nikita sat down.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to invite you and your framilies to my wedding. You don't have to bring anyone you don't want to." Nikita glanced at Harry. "And you don't have to bring anything special. Just show up in your best. You may also come to the recption afterwards. But please Ron, I would reccomend not coming in anything that signifys that you are a wizard. Only Derick and his parents know that I am a witch, and it might not go voer well with the rest of the family."  
  
"Right," Ron said, his ears turning pink.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. Harry and I will be sure to help you," Hermione reassured him.  
  
"So, when is your wedding again?" Harry asked.  
  
"November 28th. Three months exactly from today. I will be sending out invitations within the next month or two. I really hope you three can come."  
  
"Anything for you, Nikita," Harry said. Deep down, he still liked her, but he didn't want to ruine her relationship with Derick either.  
  
"Well, tat is all I really need to talk to you about, unless you wanted to chat more about stuff. I can't stay real long though, I need to go back to my house by 3, we are having family doings tonight.."  
  
"I'd hate to run but I've fot family doings today aswell and I told my parents that I wouldn't be here long," Hermione said.  
  
"I've gotta get back because the Dursley's still think I'm in my room." Harry said.  
  
"I've gottaget Harry back, and Dad wants me to help him with stuff for the Minestry."  
  
"That's alright. I'm happy you three came out in the first place, and I hope you can come to the wedding. TAke care." The four of them got up from the table and went their ways. 


	4. The Mark

Nikita arived back at the DiAngelo house around luchtime. She went inside and found Derick on the couch watching t.v. She joined him until lunch was ready.  
  
As lunch finished cooking, Nikita helped set the table. She also brought out some of the food. Everyone then came in to eat.  
  
Like usual, Janelle was being a pesky little brat. She kept asking Nikita obsured questions that deserved not to be answered until she was older and would understand everything better.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a sharp pain in the upper area of Nikita's right arm. The pain caused her to drop her fork. She stood up in shock and embarassment.  
  
"What's the matter, dear?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just got a cramp in my arm. May I be excused, please?" she said hurriedly.  
  
"Of course. Just let us know if you need anything," she replied.  
  
Nikita left the table and left the room. She went to her room and Apparated to the school.  
  
Nikita went straight to Dumbledore's office. She said the password and went up the staircase. She knocked on the door and went inside.  
  
"Yes Niktia?" Dumbledore said, looking up over his half moon glasses.  
  
"I need to speak with you immediately if you have the time," she said, feeling pain in her arm again.  
  
"Of course I have the time to have a chat with you. What would you like to talk about?" He sat straight up in his chair.  
  
"I know I just saw him a little bit ago and he was fine, but has Harry contacted you about his scar?" She moved closer to his desk.  
  
"Not recently, why?" He became highly interested.  
  
"Because of this." she turned her palm to face away from her and held it away from her body. As she did this, she pulled up her sleef, and the Dark Mark appeared on her upper arm. "It's darker than ever. The pain is also the worst that it's ever been. I just wanted to make sure that Harry was alright."  
  
"I'm sure he's just fine. I am aware that Voldemort is around, but he can't do any harm to anyone while he is still too weak to fight. Thre are still people after him aswell." He chuckled softly. "Is there anythign else that you would like to talk about?"  
  
"Not now. Thank you for your time, Professor." She turned and left.  
  
On her way out of the Entrance Hall, she ran into her father (literally). She tried to avoid him by being one of the students, but it didn't work.  
  
"Come," he said, just before she poened the front doors.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so. Now get your sorry excuse for a witch's butt into my office before I move it there myself."  
  
Nikita almost ran to the dungeons and into his office. She didn't sit down, and she stayed as far away from the dresser as possible. When Snape came in, he walked straight over to her.  
  
"I do like my personal space, you know," she spat at him, taking a few steps back.  
  
Before she could get out of his reach, he grabbed her right arm. He pushed up the sleeve, examined her arm, and then threw her arm back down with some satisfaction, but also some disgust.  
  
"What was that all about?" She glared at him waiting for an answer while pushing down her sleeve.  
  
"I just wanted to see how it would affect you, since you wre only a baby when were placed with it." He went over to his desk and sat down. "Not even the Dark Lord knew how the turnout would come."  
  
"So, I've been a Death Eater all my life and no one's bothered to tell me?" she said brethlessly.  
  
"You didn't need to know," he said angeredly.  
  
"I didn't need to know that this thing on my arm is actually a scar that burns every Time Voldemort gains power?" she screamed.  
  
"the scar burns as a calling. You are to go to him every time he needs you."  
  
"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know where he is?" She stomped her foot down with anger.  
  
"You would close your eyes and you'll see whre he is. You are then to Apparate to where he is."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to him." she then turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Then where are you going?" He stood up to go after her.  
  
"I'm going to be with my family." She opened the door, wlaked out, and closed the door behind her. Snape just stood there, staring at the door. 


	5. Harry Needs Nikita

Nikita went back to Derick's house, went to her room, and ploped herself onto her bed. She pounded the bed with her fist and then kicked it. After rooling over, she screamed into her pillow.  
  
"Is everything alright, duckie?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just want some alone time right now. Thank you for asking," Nikita said, turning her head towards Mrs. DiAngelo so that she could hear what Nikita was saying.  
  
"Alright then. If you would like to finish your lunch, it's sitting in the refrigerator." Mrs. DiAngelo gave her a confused look and closed the door behind her as she left.  
  
Nikita didn't get up. She burried her face back into the pillow and tried to sleep, but couldn't. Too many things were racing through her mind.  
  
'Why am I a Death Eater?' she thought to herself. 'why is he calling me? what will happen if I don't go? Will Derick, Mom, and Dad be hurt in any wayy? Do I tell them what's going on?'  
  
All of a sudden, there was a hand on her back. She screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Shh. It's alright. It's only me, sweetie." Derick helped her sit up and hugged her. "it's O.K. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"I'm hapy it's you,"she sighed.  
  
"Who did you think I was?" he asked.  
  
"Somone you probably don't know. He goes by Lord Voldmort. He was a very powerful dark wizard."  
  
"I think I've heard of him. He was supposed to have killed a lot of people when we were little. But it's said that he is dead."  
  
"Well, he's not. He's still alive, and becoming very strong again. He has followers, and I'm one of them."  
  
"What?" he asked in total shock.  
  
"I didn't want to believe it either. I didn't know I was one until today. You remember that tatoo I showed you a long time ago?" Derick nodded. "Well, it's not a tatoo. It's a scar, or also a mark, that was placed on me when I was a baby. I didn't drop my fork at lunch just because my arm was sore. I dropped it because of this scar."  
  
"What does it mean when it burns?"  
  
"It burns when he wants us to go to him. It burns also when he plans to take some kind of action, I believe. We are supposed to go straight to him, only I didn't. I went straight to the headmaster of my school, and he told me not to worry about it."  
  
"Dinner's ready," Mrs. DiAngelo called.  
  
"Come on. Don't worry about that now. Let's get something to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry." She plopped back down on her bed.  
  
"Come on. Eat a little something. I don't know what you had for breakfast, but you barely touched your lunch before you jolted out of here." He pulled her up and she unwillingly went to the table to eat.  
  
Nikita barely talked druing dinner. She more or less grunted every time she could when she was spoken to. She also didn't eat much. Her food was a mountianous blob when she was done. She even rejected her favorite dessert, chocolate cheesecake.  
  
After dinner was over, Nikita went back to her room and laid there, motionless. A little later, there were two cracks ath the end of her bed.  
  
"Nikita?" said a male voice.  
  
"Yes, Fred?" Nikita turned over and sat up.  
  
"Harry has sent us to get you. He says he needs your help."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He didn't tell us," George said. "He's at our house now." Just as george finished speakin, Derick came in.  
  
"Who are these two?" he asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. I need to go see Harry." and at that, Nikita, Fred, and George Apparated to the Burrow. 


	6. Nikita Spends the Night

Nikita, Fred, and George appeared right in the middle of Ron's room. Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Harry. He was lying on Ron's bed, soaked in sweat, shaking and muttering things. Mrs. Weasley looked up just after they appeared.  
  
"Oh, god. Nikita, Harry said that you might know how to overpower someone who is posessing another. Can you help?" Mrs. Weasley looked very dreary and worried.  
  
"Yes, I can, but I don't know if it will work and..." Nikita was then cut off by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, give it a go then." Mrs. Weasley got up and moved aside.  
  
"Alright, but I don't think it will work out well. Fred and George, go and get Professor Dumbledore immediately. I might be able to keep the posession from getting worse, but I don't think I can force Voldemort out of him. Hurry." Nikita sat down next to Harry and put her hands on either side of his head. She looked around and saw Fred and George still in the room. "Do you want to save Harry or not? GO!!"  
  
"But we've..." they started.  
  
"BOYS!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. They immedately left at that.  
  
Nikita put a slight pressure on Harry's temples and started to concentrate. She cleared her mind of everything and forced that through her arms and to Harry's brain. She found this to be a great challenge because Voldemort was trying to resist her. She gave all she could until Dumbledore arived.  
  
Dumbledore appeared about ten minutes later. Nikita was relieved, because she didn't have any more energy left to fight Voldemort.  
  
"Fred, George, Carry Nikita down to the couch. Please, no magic," Professor Dumbledore said. The twins sighed, and put their wands away. "Molly, please make her comfortable." Dumbledore then pulled her slightly away from Harry and handed her to Fred and GEorge. He then took over where Nikita left off.  
  
After Nikita was on the couch, Mrs. Weasley made a pillow and blanket appear for her. Mrs. Weasley also made her tea. After she had a cup, Nikita fell asleep.  
  
A little while later, she woke up to Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore talking. She didn't move, because she didn't want them to know that she was awake and listening.  
  
"Harry will be fine, Molly. He just needs some rest. I knew that I should have checked on him when Nikita came to me earlier today." Dumbledore Sighed.  
  
"She knew that this was going to happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"No, sh didn't. She came to me because she also knows when Voldemort is getting stronger. She also came to see if Harry was alright, and at the time he was. And he'll be fine now. If you'll excuse me, I need to go and inform the family Nikita's staying with that she'll be spending the night here." Footsteps were heard leaving the room.  
  
Nikita laid on the couch and eventually fell back asleep.  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Nikita woke up to Mr. Weasley apparating in front of the fireplace. He didn't even notice Nikita on the couch as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen and called up the steps for everyone to come down for breakfast.  
  
Nikita stretched as Mrs. Weasley called and then she sat up. She tried to make it look like she just woke up as Mrs. Weasley called to everyone else.  
  
"Good Morning, dear. I hope that I didn't wake you up," she said appologetically.  
  
"No, no, of course not. I do need to get up though. I can't sleep my day away." Nikita stretched again. "I should get back to Derick's though."  
  
"Come have some breakfast before you leave. I'm sure he's not going to mind if you stay just a little bit longer."  
  
They went into the kitchen with everyone else and at their breakfast. After Nikita was finished, she thanked Mrs. Weasley for allowing her to stay the night and for breakfast. She then Apparated to Derick's house. 


	7. A Talk About Voldemort

Nikita apparated in the park down the street from Derick's house. No on was there because it was so early in the day. She walked over to the house and went inside.  
  
"Hello, Nikita. you seemed to leave in a hurry last night. I didn't even hear you use the door," Mrs. DiAngelo said.  
  
"Oh, well that's because I didn't. Witches and wizards use what is called Apparition to get from place to place. It's basically like teleporting."  
  
"I see," she replied.  
  
"I'm really sorry that I left in a hurry last night, but it was an emergency. Someone that went to the school that my dad teaches at was being posessed. I had to go and help out until the headmaster of the school came. I was just so worn out when he came that I didn't have the energy to come back."  
  
"The letter explained everything," Derick said. He hugged her from behind. "Sit down." He pulled her over to the couch and they sat down.  
  
"So, who is this person that was posessing your friend?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"His name is Lord Voldemort. He was very strong years ago and killed my friend's parents. My friend survived due to his mum dying for him. Voldemort became less than a soul. He now has a body again and is attempting to become stronger. He hans't made any attacks lately, but many believe he will soon. He is known to attack muggleborn witches and wizards. He has also attacked muggles," she said solemnly.  
  
"Would we be in danger?" Janelle squeaked from the doorway that led to the kitchen.  
  
"None of you would be in danger. I would only be in danger if he sends someone to kill me or if he comes to kill me himself," Nikita answered.  
  
"Would he really come to kill you himself?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"No, probably not. I was only a baby when he was at power last, but I've still been marked as a Death Eater, which are the people under his power that kills the muggleborns. That's why I left in such a hurry yesterday at lunch. I have this mark on my arm and it burns every time he wants us to come ot him. Only some Deth Eaters aren't as loyal to him as they were when eh was at power before."  
  
"Like who?" Janelle asked.  
  
"Like my dad. There are others, but I don't know everyone. Only Voldemort does. It was very wise of him to not allow the extensive list of Death Eaters out to anyone else besides him."  
  
"I'm sure Nikita has had a rough day yesterday, so let's let her rest," Mr. Diangelo said out of nowhere.  
  
Everyone left the room except for Nikita and Derick. They just sat there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Shall we go into town and find something to do?" Nikita asked.  
  
"Sure." they got up, grabbed some money, told Derick's parents they were leaving, and left. 


	8. Daddy Dearest Finds Out

The next three months were very stressful for Nikita. Not only was she getting ready for her wedding, she kept having pains in her arm. Once every few days, she would go check on Harry to make sure that he was doing well.  
  
A week before Nikita and Erick's wedding day, she went back to see Professor Dumbledore. She went right after lunch.  
  
When Nikita arrived at the school she saw students meandering the grounds collecting different plants and herbs for their classes. As she walked down the path, the students looked at her.  
  
"Nikita, come here," she heard her father say.  
  
"I am not here to see you," she replied, still walking towards the school.  
  
"I don't care, get your arse over here now!" She kept walking. "I'm speaking to you. I don't care if there students here, I will disapline my own child in front of them if need be."  
  
I said I'm not here to speak with you. I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore about something." Nikita stopped about two yards away from the castle steps.  
  
"You've been coming to see him a lot lately," he said, stoping next to her.  
  
"It's about Lord Voldemort," she replied.  
  
"It can't just be about that. You've been in his office too long to be talking just about that."  
  
"Well, look at how long some of the Order meetings were." she hoped that she would be able to leave at that.  
  
"The order has nothing to do with this. What have you been talking about?"  
  
"If you must know, I've been speaking to him about my wedding. I didn't tell you because I don't want you to be there and ruine it for me and Derick. I've been going to Dumbledore because he's been more of a father to me than you ever have. As I said, I didn't want you to interfeer because you will be the one to ruine my wedding day for me. It's bad enough that Lord Voldemort has been trying to call us."  
  
"So, you don't want me to be at your wedding?" he asked, somewhat bemused.  
  
"No. I wasn't even going to tell you that I was married until after our marriage, for the same reason. Now, if you will excuse me, I need ot go and speak with Professor Dumbledore," Nikita then turned and went into the castle.  
  
Nikita went straight to Dumbledore's office. When she arrived in the actual office, he wasn't there. She sat down in a chair near the door and waited.  
  
Whe nhe arrived, they talked about the final arrangements for the wedding. They even talked about the precautions that they would have to take to ensure that Lord Voldemort wouldn't make it a disaster.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Professor. You don't know how much it means to me," she said as they were finishing up the arrangements.  
  
"Anything, Nikita." He smiled at her.  
  
"So, the rehearsals are Thursday, and the wedding and reception are on Friday."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"I'll see you then," Nikita said moving the chair sh was sitting on back to it's origional location.  
  
"Good day, Nikita." Dumbledore then went to his work. Nikita went back home. 


	9. The Rehearsals

Nikita arrived just in time for dinner. She helped finish seting the table and brought out some of hte food.  
  
Everyone was so cheerful at dinner. Tehy couldn't wait until the weeding. Mr. and Mrs. DiAngelo seemed to be more enthused about the wedding than Nikita and Derick.  
  
After dinner, Nikita helped Derick with the dishes. Then they joined the restof the family to watch T.V.  
  
*The Rehearsal Wedding*  
  
Thursday morning, Nikita woke up early. She Apparated to the schoolto meet Professor Dumbledore. The both of them then Apparated back to Derick's house.  
  
When they arrived, everyone else was awake. Mrs. DiAngelo was making breakfast, Derick and Janelle were setting the table, and Mr. DiAngelo was in the living room watching the news and reading the newspaper.  
  
Everyone graciously welcomed Dumbledore. When everything was ready, they sat down at the table for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, everyone cleaned up and they went to the church for the practice wedding. The pastor of the church met them outside. They went in and started right away.  
  
Just as the rehearsal wedding ended, Dumbledore caught Nikita's eye. She nodded at him, and gave him a meak smile.  
  
The rehearsal finished, and Nikita snuck over to Dumbledore. They went to the back of the church so that they couldn't be overheard.  
  
"I've put a few charms onthe church," he whispered ot her. "It's very unlikely for him to come, but you can't be too safe."  
  
"Will there be protection at hte reception hall aswell?" Nikita asked.  
  
"Of course. I can't stand to see innocent people die." He chuckled softly. "Well, we better be going to the reception hall, everyone's leaving."  
  
At the reception hall, they went over what was oging to happen according to the shcedule. After that was done, Nikita stayed behind with Professor Dumbledore to put charms on the hall. Dumbledore then went back to the school and Nikita went back ot Derick's house."  
  
When Nikita arrived back at the house, she was informed that they were having a picnic lunch at the park, since it was the last nice warm day before the park closed. She made her lunch and they were off.  
  
At the park, they sat at a table and ate their lunches. Janelle played with some of her school friends. Nikita finally met Derick's brother's band in person while they were there aswell. They had stopped in to see their families before they went on tour again.  
  
After a few hours, they went back to the house. They had a small dinner since everyone was tired, and they went to sleep. 


	10. Dementors Attack

In the middle of the night, Janelle burst through Nikita's door crying. Nikita jumped off the foot of her bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nikita asked.  
  
"Something's in my room," she choked out.  
  
"What's in your room?"  
  
"I don't know. I felt like I had no happiness lefti nme and everything started to go black."  
  
"Stay here, Janelle. Don't go anywhere unless it happens again. Alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Nikita went to Janelle's room and went inside. Sure enough, a dementor was in her room.  
  
"Expecto patronum" Nikita shouted. At the moment, She didn't care if she woke the whole town up.  
  
Out of her wand a silvery vapor came out. The vapor took took te form out of a hippogriff and attacked the dementor. The dementor disappeared, bt the Hippogriff remained. This told Nikita that there was at least one other still about. Then, she heard Janelle scream.  
  
Nikita ran to her room, followed closely by the patrunous. When she arrived, she saw another dementor attempting to perform the Dementor's kiss on Janelle.  
  
"Attack," Nikita said, and he patrunous did so. The dementor disappeared, and so did the hippogriff.  
  
Mrs. DiAngelo burst into the room, followed closely by Mr. DAngelo and Derick. "What happened?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"Two dementors attacked Janelle at two different times. I don't have a clue why they would attack her, unless he was using her to get to me."  
  
"Who was using her?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"Janelle, do you remember anything before you woke up?" Nikita asked her, ignoring Mrs. DiAngelo.  
  
"No, I don't," she said after thinking a while.  
  
"I'd hate to leave you guys alone, but I need to see Professor Dumbledore. I will try to keep my time away from here short, because I'm affraid that more dementors will come." Nikita Apparated to the school after she finished speaking.  
  
When she arrived there, she broke through the gate, ran into the school, and up to Dumbledore's office. She said the password, and hte Gargoyle jumped aside. She hopped on the top step and rode with the Eagle to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When the Eagle arrived at the top, Nikita had a suprise. Dumbledore was waiting outsied his office door.  
  
"Professor..." she started.  
  
"I know. Aurthor Weasley was there at the time. I asked him to stop by before he started his shift at the minestry and he heard what was going on. He came and informed me. He just left about a minute ago."  
  
"Will you come and put charms on the house?" Nikita asked.  
  
"Of course, though I do believe that they won't be of much help. Dementors can break through the toughest of spells with some ease, but it wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
They both went to the house, finding no dementors had appered after she left. Dumbledore placed a few charms on the house, and he checked everyone to make sure everyone was alright.  
  
Half an hour passed before Dumbledore left to go back to the school. Nikita slept in Janelle's room, only because no one would sleep at all if she didn't. They all managed to get a little sleep before the next morning. 


	11. The Marriage

The next morning, everyone woke up, but was very groggy. They were still tired from the night before. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one in the house that was awake when he arrived after breakfast.  
  
As the start of the wedding drew nearer, everyone's nerves rose. Derick's nerves were bothering him so bad that he couldn't stop pacing around in the hallway. Five minutes before the wedding started, he almost running in a circle.  
  
"You look like a dog chasing its tail," Janelle giggled. She was the flower girl.  
  
"Oh, shush, you little squirt. You never had to make a decision this big before." Derick stopped, embarrassed.  
  
"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts," Mrs. DiAngelo said.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm just really, really nervous because this is one of the biggest days in my life," he answered.  
  
"I believe it's time," Mr. DiAngelo said as the music came through the doors.  
  
Everyone entered graciously. Janelle loved all the attention she received and all the compliments she heard about her looking so beautiful in her dress. When Nikita came in, everyone was in awe, gaping at the gorgous dress she was wearing and how wonderful she looked in it.  
  
*at the end of the wedding*  
  
"You may kiss the bride," the pastor said after the "I do's." Nikita and Derick kissed and everyone cheered with excitement.  
  
Everyone went to the reception hall after they left the church. They had the dinner and cake. They also danced.  
  
After the rituals that included the tossing of the bouquet of flowers, Nikita spotted her dad. She tried avoiding him, but she couldn't. She finally ran into him by the bathrooms. She tired to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong.  
  
"This is important," he said.  
  
"What?" she answered impatiently.  
  
"He's coming," he whispered.  
  
"Who's coming?" she asked louder than she was speaking before.  
  
"Shh. Lord Voldemort's coming. He's coming for you. I've come to warn you."  
  
"Why me? Why today?" Nikita started to panic.  
  
Snape slapped her across the face. "Don't panic. That's the last thing you need to do right now."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Nikita broke away from his grip and went to find Dumbledore. She found him, and told him what was going on. He looked worried and angered, but eh reassured her that everything would be alright.  
  
They kept on high alert, but he never came to the reception hall. After everyone left and everything was cleaned up, Derick, Nikita, Derick's parents, Janelle, and Dumbledore left to go home and sleep.  
  
When Nikita, Derick, Janelle and Derick's parents arrived at their house, they saw someone in their front yard. The person didn't appear to notice them pull up, but it was definitely waiting for someone.  
  
"Stay in the car and lock the doors. Locking them probably won't help, but lock them anyway. Don't leave the car," Nikita said.  
  
"Are you leaving us?" Janelle asked.  
  
"Yes, but I will be right back." Nikita Apparated to the school.  
  
She arrived at the school, sprinted to Dumbledore's office (almost knocking over Professor McGonagall and came within centimeters of tripping over Professor Flitwick), said the password to the Gargoyle, and rode up the steps. When she was at the door, she burst through it.  
  
"Professor," she almost screamed.  
  
"Nikita, what's wrong?"  
  
"He...house...family...in danger..." she spat out shaking and pacing around in a circle.  
  
"Nikita calm down. I need you to tell me in full sentences what is wrong." by this point, Dumbledore was standing in front of her, holding her still by her arms, which he had clamped to her sides.  
  
"He's at Derick's house. They are in danger. I don't know if he's attacked them yet or not." When Nikita was done speaking, she realized that she was standing on the front lawn of Derick's family's house.  
  
The man was still in the yard. He spun around in shock of hearing someone speak. He started advancing to them.  
  
"Nikita," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" she answered.  
  
"Go and make sure that everyone is alright," He said. Nikita moved slowly to the car when she realized that the man was following her. She then started running.  
  
Dumbledore said a spell, but Nikita never heard what it was. Nikita almost ran into the car; she would have hit the car if Derick didn't open the door.  
  
"Who is that dude in the cloak?" Derick asked after Nikita was sitting properly and the door was shut.  
  
"Lord Voldemort. My dad came to warn me that he was coming."  
  
"I thought you said we were safe," Mrs. DiAngelo said.  
  
"I did and you are. He didn't come attack you, now did he?" Nikita asked.  
  
"No," she said without much confidence.  
  
"Didn't you say that he wasn't going to come after you?" Mr. DiAngelo said.  
  
"I said that he probably wouldn't. That still left the possibility for him to come attack me, and of course, he did come."  
  
"Why did you go and get Albus?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"Because Professor Dumbledore is the only wizard that Voldemort is afraid of."  
  
"Couldn't he just kill the bad guy?" Janelle asked.  
  
"No, he can't. Harry Potter is the only one that can do that."  
  
After Dumbledore had be rid Voldemort from the property, he came over to the car. He checked to make sure that everyone was alright, and then he left.  
  
Everyone had then lived happily ever after from then on.  
  
THE FINAL ENDING TO THE STORY!!!!! 


End file.
